Aleistor Chamber
Lord Aleister Chamber (アレイスト チェンバー Areisuto Chienbā), Viscount of Druitt, is a nobleman known for his fine taste and parties held during the social season. Appearance Aleister is an extremely attractive man, as commented by many nobles, who describe him as "handsome" with hair like gold thread.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 14 He has shaggy, blond hair, long eyelashes and blue-grey eyes. He always dresses in fine clothing, including a suit with a pocket square and ascot tie and accompanied with accessories like a brooch and white gloves. Personality Aleister is an extremely flamboyant, dramatic man, with a tendency to call young women "robins" and to compare things to women and girls. He has a great love for arts and food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 He is known for his interest in black magic,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 3 and holds underground auctions to go along with his fascination for this. At these auctions, he sells girls and women as pets, individuals to be used in ritual sacrificing and to be sold as parts. However, he does not seem to necessarily partake in these activities, and simply captures the victims and facilitates the transactions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 5 Due to his great wealth, when caught for holding these auctions, he is able to escape a jail sentence. It is also known that he graduated from medical school with a degree, but never worked at a hospital or otherwise engaged in his profession.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Aleister initially comes up in Ciel Phantomhive's Jack the Ripper investigation, as he is the only human with a connection to black magic, who knows anatomy, and who has no alibi. To find out if he is the killer, Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Angelina Durless and Grell Sutcliff go undercover to investigate. They go to one of the many parties Aleister holds with Ciel in disguise as a young lady, as a young boy missing an eye would have instantly blown his cover. Ciel initially attracts Aleister's attention after dancing with Sebastian, and they talk for a while, with Ciel enduring Aleister's seduction attempts. After a few minutes, Aleister leads Ciel to a hidden room, where he releases a gas that knocks Ciel out. When Ciel awakes, he finds that he has been tied and blindfolded and is at an underground auction hosted by Aleister. Calling for Sebastian, Ciel is certain this is proof that Aleister is the killer, believing that he cuts out their organs and resells them on the underground market. Sebastian knocks everyone out, and escapes with Ciel, the police arriving shortly thereafter, and Aleister is assumed to be behind bars. However, it is later revealed that Aleister was not the killer, as another murder was committed when he was hosting his auction, and this causes Ciel and Sebastian to resume their search. Curry Contest Aleister is seen again at the curry contest as a judge, much to Ciel's surprise, who figures he bribed his way out of being arrested by the Scotland Yard. Like the other judges, he dismisses the entrants who used curry powder, and finds both Agni's and Sebastian's curry to be amazing. Due to their different flavors, he, along with the other judges, cannot make a decision and declare a tie, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria. Anime’s Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Shard of Hope Aleister acts as a judge in an ice sculpture contest at the Frost Fair. He is the only one to rates Lau’s pornographic statue highly. However, like the other judges, he raves about Sebastian’s work, comparing him to Noah. Afterwards, when the thieves who originally stole the Shard of Hope threaten to bomb the place, he also highly rates his skating skills afterwards, which he uses to take out the thieves. Curry Contest When the audience members are afflicted with curryma, a spice that uses the darkness in a human's heart, he is the only one to find the action exciting, and is particularly excited by Meena's attack moves. Quotes *(To Ciel who was in disguise as a woman) "A really lovely dancer just like a robin! This lady." *(While hosting an auction) "You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a cermony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers." *(Referring to Agni's curry) "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you, my heart has been stolen from me." *(Referring to Sebastian's curry) "A young girl at the ball makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime, but in the evening, you show your true colors. The heartstring-pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone. I really want to hold you tightly in my arms!!" References Category:Nobles Category:Characters